Egypt's Heart, Desert's Soul
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: A cat-like human is saved from the black market only to be throw into the hands of Egypt's cold hearted Pharaoh Atem. As Atem tries to discover the truth about the cat-boy Yugi, said boy desperately tries to find a was out to home. With the help of an unbelievable ally within the palace Yugi is able to escape, but the Pharaoh is not going to let the boy go so easily. As Atem...
1. Out of the Fryer and into the Fire

Me: I know this chapter will sound strange compared to my other stories. That's because I typed this some time at the beginning of this the year, and it's just been sitting in its fold. So, might as well see what you all think of it. Also, the grammar here, again it's a few months old and I **HAVE** improved since, it shitty. I might or might not go back and revamp it. All depends if I'm up for it. But the future chapters will be better worded and such.

Star: Neko-mommy does not own anything related to YuGiOh. All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi! Neko-mommy owns nothing by the idea and plot of this story!

Summary: A cat-like human is saved from the black market only to be throw into the hands of Egypt's cold hearted Pharaoh Atem. As Atem tries to discover the truth about the cat-boy Yugi, said boy desperately tries to find a was out to home. With the help of an unbelievable ally within the palace Yugi is able to escape, but the Pharaoh is not going to let the boy go so easily. As Atem follows Yugi into the desert he's about to discover the truth about the boy. A truth he should've left unfound.

x.x.x.x.x

In the heart of Egypt dwelled the all might and all powerful Pharaoh Aknamkanon who ruled with a just heart and an iron will to uphold and peace and secure the wellbeing of his people. Amara, Aknamkanon wife was the epitome of fairness, kindness, beauty and understanding.

There son, the crown prince Atem was just as kind hearted if not more so then both his parents combined.

For years the lives of the Egyptians and the royal family were a peaceful and tranquil one.

It was on the seventh ceremony birthing day of Atem that it all bled to hell!

A decade later Atem has been Pharaoh for four years, this father's younger brother Aknadin had assumed the throne for six years until Atem reached proper ruling-age to attain the crown. To which Aknadin willing stepped down to give.

The moment Atem became Pharaoh dark times came to Egypt's lands. Taxes rose, food prices inflamed, crime grew, rebellions formed, innocents suffered and the weakened perished. Atem grew cold and black. His once tender heart now rotten-stone to the core caged in an unwavering chill of ice.

No one could do anything under his dark ruling. For Atem was, at birth, discovered to be the 'chosen one'. He was the master of all of Egypt's powerful magic and the sole embodiment of the legendary Gods of Egypt. Nothing could stand in his way.

Until today…

This is where our story beings.

**xXxXx**

Burning!

The intensive heat radiating from the deserts sand marked his moon-kissed skin a harsh red. Think rope wrapped around his dainty wrists so tightly the flash callused, marked with dirt dried blood and small open wounds form the ropes tugging. His face flushed from the heat and a cut angled on the corner of his right lip, scabbed. A fading black bruise tinted his left eyes and long, but thin cut marks trailed from his collarbone to his smoothened chest.

His short stature and child-like features labeled him as a young, if no pre-teen boy. However, he was no ordinary child. Though this skin was just that; skin. He had a very think coating of…fur? Yes. indeed it was most definitely fur. All over his body. Pale white like the moon. Night hued, star bursting hair with violet tipping. Jagged yet smooth golden locks framing his round cheeks. A single, stray bang bent and curled in the center of hairline. Long, pointed ears, where human ears were located, with bits of violet tipped tuft lay agains his head. A long, very long, slim and sleek-looking tail wrapped around waist. The tip dipped in violet with a bit of extra fluff.

The boy sat with his legs tucked under himself upon the burning sand. Sweat trickled from his think, fur-coated body.

"Hey pussy!" The boy's ears shot up showing they were about an inch higher the his hairline. A bulky man with a warn kilt and tagged shirt stalked over to the boy, a water skin in his grip, a smirk pushing his cheeks up revealing his foal yellowish black teeth. His dark russet eyes gave off a sinister wave of pain and death. He had no hair and a long scar curled around his bold top. A sword sat tied against his waist.

The man stop, looming over the captured boy. "You thirsty?" he asked with sickening sweetness. The boy swallowed what bit of saliva that accumulated down his parched throat. Oversized eyes watched as the man rose his skin. Taking massive swigs as some of the clear, life giving fluid washed down the sides of his face. The boy couldn't stop from licking his cracked lips.

When the man pulled away he gasped and sighed loudly, content. A soft whimper brought his criminal eyes back down to the boy as his smug grin returned. A strange twinkle could be seen in his eyes. "Here," he said, stretching out the skin to the boy. The furred-child tried in vail to reach the skin what with his hands tied behind his back and he was anchored to the ground by weights so as no to flee.

The boy tried so hard to stretch out his neck wit his tongue out to its limit as the man gradually poured water onto the ground which seemed to suck it up the moment it reached but an inch from the golden, dry grains of dirt. Finally the man just dropped the skin there, letting the water flow out to feed the sand. He laughed as he watched the boy's ears press back to his head and his eyes shimmer with forming tears. The boy bowed his head as the man's laughter began to drift off as he stalked back away. The boy didn't dare try to use his tail to grab things. Not wanting a repeat of the last incident. The base of his tail and back still stung from where the men whipped his back and yanked his tail to the point he believed it would rip off.

Thin, silent tears slowly streamed down the boy's face, pressed the thin fur to his already sweating body. A sudden chill of wetness touched his thigh. Snapped his head to the side the child's eyes widened with glowing joy as he bent down and quickly lapped up the slivering trail of water. Though he got more sand then water he didn't care. When no more water came he rose his head only for it to snap to the side at a "Load up!" rasped command from the groups leader.

Roughly he was a yanked up and retied back to the side of a horse. His feet stung beyond belief from all the walking.

As the traveling group of merchants packed up from there break and set back out the boy gazed up at the sky. His eyes staring right into the sun, pupils slitting. If one looking closely enough they would see the boy's body giving off a ghost of a pale white glow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"And, why are you here again?" demanded the voice of one tired and irritated.

A little girl about the age of nine or ten stood before a set of stone steps, honchoed over some shivering in fear. Her raven shoulder length hair wrapped to the sides of her face. She was dressed in an old, dirty linen dress with his green coloration now faded to the pale baby-puke green. A gray, or most likely once whitened, sash tied around her waist.

"Great Pharaoh, I am here on behalf of my father. He has grown to ill to tend the fields and hasn't made any money for the taxes this year. I was hoping to beg of thee to please spare his life." The girl repeated for the third time with equal fear as the first and second times. "I may be young but I am worked what I can. I don't have the amount but I'm willing to pay what I have and work out the rest in any other way. Please?"

The young man that say at the top of the stairs in a stone throne bore down lazily at the girl. Red eyes uncaring and irritated. His tri-colored hair with body of as black as night, bangs as golden as his riches with extra locked thundering up into his mane as lightning bolts, and the ebony rips looking to had been dipped in blood swayed ever so gentle in the fanned air of a servant beside him. Sun-kissed bronze flesh only intensified his ruby red gaze. Gold and jeweled bands, earrings, rings and a bright purple cape with the added touch of his gold crown symbolized his rank as the countries ruler.

Requested Pharaoh only sighed in annoyance. "The law is the law child. If your father can not pay his taxes then he shall be arrested and made to work as a servant. Sick or not matters little in the end." he groaned.

The girl throw her head back. Deep pools of tearing blues gaze up pleadingly. "But Pharaoh, please-"

"Silence!" the ruler boomed, throwing the girl's domineer back to her bowing-slumped state as soft crying with dripping tears followed. "That is the law. And I will not change it just for some ill peasant. He will either pay for be arrested. I will make not exception for you or any other. Now leave!"

The powerful command stated the conversation was done and over with. So the girl bow her head more as she backed up over to the throne room's doors before turned and rushing out. Loud crying echoed off the stone walls. "Guards," the Pharaoh called. "Head to the home of that girl and arrest her father. He will begin working in the mines immediately." With the order given six guards that stood on the floor, off to the side of the throne bowed before going to follow the girl.

To the right of the Pharaoh a tall man dressed in royal blue and white priest robing, a medium length gold rod in his grip with a ball at the top end. A pair of bladed-like wings framed the sides of the sphere with an eye in its center. Icy blue eyes shifted over to the mans ruler. "Pharaoh, how long are you to want him in the mines?"

"The rest of his life," came the Pharaoh's stoned answer. The priest nearly just bowed in understanding before the Pharaoh rose to his feet. "We will brake for lunch and an hours rest before resuming meetings. Dismissed!" Marching down his throne steps and out the room the Pharaoh was gone. Soft muffled sigh could just barely be heard within the rooms as all the was left were the royal council.

"I pray for that girl's safely and wellbeing."

"You shouldn't have to Isis. The Pharaoh should't-"

"Do not forget _why_ our Pharaoh is the way he is." The stern tone of the man they had addressed there ruler spoke.

"But Seto-"

"Aknadin, you of all should understand the Pharaoh's reasoning. As unjust and cruel as it may be." Seto stated, still without looked at anyone but the floor.

A heavy sigh hummed within the room from all at the dark truth to the blue eyed priests words. Silence loomed over the occupants for several moments. Unnerving and unwanted before Seto turned and headed down the steps.

"Seto, where are you going?"

"The Pharaoh said we have luck and an hour brake making that a two and a half hour braking time."

"But where are you going?" the one repeated.

"Out Mahado," Seto answered as he exited the throne room. Leaving the rest of the council to wonder.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was midday, the days hottest in this season as the boy's ropes were replace with cuffs and chains on his wrist and ankles and one around his neck as she was pushed onto a flat wooden stage.

Loud gasps, startled cries and even a few wolf whistles rippled through the still forming crowd. All the other merchants slaves had been either sold or returned to the back were they were beaten for not being sold to give there captures money. The group had saved the boy for last. Announcing that they had a 'Rare and exotic being' for them all. Oh how right they were.

As the one of the merchant men stated the bit starter a few men in the crowd called out there higher bits. After a about five or six round of two or three men claiming out bids more and more mew began shouting out. Realizing how rare the boy was even if they didn't know what he was. As the bid about rose the merchant began listing off things the boy was and _could_ be good at. This only stocked the fire as the calling amours of money for the boy became hollered demands.

This went on for about a minute before a harsh and fairly cold announcement rang in the air. Every being turned to the cloaked figure with mixed eyes of doubt, curiosity, disbelief, humor and rage. Then the crowd burst into a quick fit of laughter.

"You bid how much? Kid you don't even look like you can afford a decent cloak let alone that thing." The man pointed his thumb to the boy on the stage.

The cloaked figure remained silent.

"I said I can pay. Right here, right now," his cool voice iced the air. Yet the man before him didn't seem to care if he at all noticed.

"Yeah? Then prove it!" He purposely spat on the figure as he stoke. With a mouth only turned up in disgust the figure began to made his way to the stage. Many men watched on in either sheer doubt with humorous smirks as the figures foolishness or pondering suspicion of the figures claim of which the amount he'd pay.

At reaching the stage the figure quickly and quite effortlessly left only the wooden planks before approaching the merchant and holding out a fat sack of coins. "This should be more then enough." The figure waited for the merchant to take the sake a inspect it before gasping and turning bulged eyes back to him. As if sensing the figures growing irritation the merchant nodded before unchaining the boy's wrist, ankles and neck only to retie up his wrists in rope as well as loop some rope and his neck for extra securement. As he handed the figure the rope, in doing so hanging the boy over to the figure the man from the crowd roared.

"There's no fucking way that rat could have that money! He must be a thief!"

Before any other accusation could be met the figure rushed forward and slammed his fist into the gut of the man. His hood fallen off durning the motions ripping gasps of startling shock from the crowd as men close by him quickly retreated a few good feet away.

"Anyone else?" Seto's chilling tone seemed to freeze the crown regardless of the boiling heat. With not hearing a response the blue eyed priest marched back over to the boy, grabbed the rope and turned to head back to the palace. Leaving an awe struck crowd, a very rush merchant, an out-cold man and a baffled boy following as his heels.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What is the meaning of this!" The Pharaoh demanded. The brake had been over now for fifteen minutes and Seto was no where in the palace nor on it's grounds.

"We don't know sire. He just told us he was going out and left before anyone could question him further." Even though Mahado was the Pharaoh past mentor and friend he did fear what he would do if angered to far.

"Well get him back here before I-"The Pharaoh stopped mid sentence as he watched Seto reenter the throne room with a clocked figure he pulled in by a rope. Eyes his priest the Pharaoh demanded, "Seto, where have you been and who it that?" he pointed to the cloaked figure.

"I went out into town for a bit." The priest answered smoothly, unfazed by his Pharaoh's anger. "And this here," he pointed his thumb to the still clocked person. "Is for you. A pet or slave or whatever you want to call it."

"What?" Bemused, Egypt's ruler eyed the consulted figure for a moment before frowning and his face darkening. "I need no whore bought off the streets Seto. Least off all a peasant." He spat.

Seto though only smirked. This caused the council to stare at the priest as if he'd gone made. "Oh, but I trull believe you'll reconsider once you see this…_being_."

The ruler arched a brow in confusion as well as spiking curiosity. _'Being?'_

Remaining silent for a few moments the Pharaoh then nodded for Seto to remove the cloak but the priest shook his head. "It's our's Pharaoh and I think you should be the one to see it first. Trust me." Seto stretched out his hand to relinquish over the robe to the Pharaoh who eyed it uneasily hope a moment before rising to his feet, walking down the steps and taking it. Seto bowed and back away, giving the Pharaoh room.

Said person narrowed his eyes at the figure whom seemed to have there head bowed some. It wasn't that he didn't trust his priest he was just uncertain what the slave would attempt at. Finally heaving a silent sigh the Pharaoh reached out, gripped the cloaks hood and pulled it down.

Astonish gasps of sheer bewilderment rang out and echoed off the four walls of the thrown room from council members to guards and even slaves. Yet it was the Pharaoh that was most flabbergasted. Before them all stood what could be defined as a miniature version of there Pharaoh without the lightning bold, red coloration in eyes and hair and dark skin. Skin. That alone grasped all there attentions. For the boy didn't have said skin but thin, moonlit-white fur. Ears where normal human ears should be were narrow and long pointed ears that were pressing to the child's head.

To say the ruler was captivated would be an understatement, but just what captivation was it. Good or bad? No one need yet. However the Pharaoh's brain didn't seem to even get that far as his ruby eyes were still trapped with the massively, large eyes of liquid, jeweled amethyst lights shimmering with what remained of many past shed tears mixed with fear, sadness and uncertainty.

"W-What is that?" Aknadin inquired to no one. Still to in shock.

"I don't know. I… I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"Isis have you seen anything about it before?"

Shaking her head slowly so as to continue to take in the creatures whole facial picture. "If I would have Mahado I most certainly would have informed you all." The priestess softly stated still in awe boy the child.

Still slightly in a stupefy the Pharaoh managed to reclaim some of his composure. "If you can speak what is your name?" he actually asked softly. To far gone in his awestricken state to realize. Though that did little to help easy the new occupants form.

Lowering his head back down, "Y-Yugi s-sire," he stammered. Yugi's soft and silk-like voice seemed to cause a faint twinge in the Pharaoh gut.

It was silent for a few moments after. No one spoke. No one moved. No one almost dared not even breath. Suddenly a spark lit on the Pharaoh red eyes as he regained his full composure, turning to a guard. "Take it," point sing to Yugi. "To my chambers. I will be there shortly to question it further."

Not going to argue or ask why the Pharaoh wasn't to be alone with the cat-boy the guard alone with two others grabbed Yugi by the rope, pulling him out of the throne room and towards there Pharaoh privet chambers.

"It seems you're pleased with my gift, cousin?" Seto finished with 'cousin' a bit hesitant. It had been years since he had addressed his Pharaoh with the title he was born into. By right and blood he was Egypt's Pharaoh, but by family relation he would always be his younger cousin. Though after he changed, stating his as such would throw the young ruler into a mild rage. Now though seemed like a slim reasonable change to try and test the waters.

The Pharaoh smirked turning to his most trusted high priest as blood related older cousin. Though the smirk caused Seto's stomach to churn uneasily. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods too help the poor creature that was now under his Pharaoh's will.

Turning his shimmering gaze to the rest of his council, Egypt's ruler spun on his heels and a snap from his cape. "We shall continue the meeting tomorrow. Let the rest of the day be a free day. Dismissed!" And out he went.

"Seto, what in the hell were you thinking?" his father, Aknadin scolded the young priest.

"What do you mean father?" Seto all but inquired innocently. This sending chills down the other councilmen and woman's spine's.

"You just condoned that poor thing. It may not be human but I wish no such fate to befall one of innocence."

"I highly doubt the Pharaoh will harm that creature to much." Seto stated with confidence.

Shada gaze at the rod welder curiously. "What makes you assume such?"

Closing his eyes gentle Seto's smirk pulled further into a grin. "I just do."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yugi was a lead down several halls and around many turns until he was brought to a fairly darkened corridor. Halfway down to the left was a large door decorated with hieroglyphics and gold and blue paint with blue and green gem stones lining the door's trimming.

It was quite elegant for a simple door, but then again it was the Pharaoh's chamber door.

Entering the guard led Yugi to the bed were he was tied to a bed post before the guards turned and left. Leaving Yugi alone. Looking around Yugi couldn't help but be in awe. The room was fill with colorful matting hanging on the walls along with a couple shelves with small trinkets like gold or jeweled figure, small hand sized painting, wooden carvings and a few rolled up scrolls. Over in the far right corner was a door and by the smell of it Yugi realized it was the bather chamber. Or one opt many that was for the Pharaoh's use alone. At the foot of the bed, backed against the wall was a dresser with a large mirror and a red velveted, cushioned bench. Atop the dresser was a vast selection of more jewelry, make-up, brushes, bottles of oil and about two or three small gold figures with what looked to be some store of jeweled the rooms far right was about six large chest. No doubt filled with cloths. The ceiling was tall and a beautifully woven rug lay on the floor about the bed. Speaking of bed… It was _huge_! About two and a half king sizes huge wrapped with the most shimmering red sheets Yugi had ever seen. A small mountain a white pillow towered the head of the bed. Four thick, wooden beam polls towered at the beds four corners. A satin, black bed drape shimmered and sparkled around the polls, as they were pulled back. Though Yugi could only imagine when and why they ever need to be drawn… When ever the Pharaoh had _private_ company. Two wooden nightstands, one on each side of the bed at the its head sat. A couple candles on each stand completing the rooms decode. Over by the bathing chamber's door, halfway from the bed was a pair of glass doors with the Egyptian Gods Ra on the left side and Anubis on the right. A picture of what looked to be half a moon and sun in the center. The moon half facing Anubis and the sun half facing Ra. Beyond the doors Yugi could see what looked to be a balcony. The balcony doors too were also draped over with the fine black silk wraps. Blocking the harsh sun light and dimming it to dull warm ray that entered the room.

The room was so breath talking Yugi didn't seem to noticed a figure enter the room until he heard the click of the door closing. Turning his head amethyst jewel clashed with searing ruby red. Yugi's ear which had began to slowly rise before as he examined the room now returned top there flatten state agains his head. He crouched on the rub he was on and tried to curled into himself as he starred at the Pharaoh who was now approaching him.

Reaching to where he sat curled Yugi whimpered, fearing what the Pharaoh might do.

Gazing down at the creature the Pharaoh couldn't help but wonder. Reached down to grab the cloak he jumped back with Yugi gave a startled and fearful yowl. Thinking he had injured the creature the Pharaoh stopped, his eyes watching the creature with slight concern. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with slight annoyance. He hadn't meant to if he had. He just wanted an answer to his personal question.

When Yugi shook his head no the Pharaoh again wondered what then had he done. Shrugging it off he advanced once again only for Yugi to cringe away. Now angered, "Enough!" the Pharaoh commanded. Yugi went stiff. Seeing the creature obeyed the Pharaoh smirked before once again grabbing the cloak. Yugi whimpered in fear as he felt the cloak Seto had covered him with on his way back to the palace leave his body rendering him completely exposed once more.

Crimson orbs widened in astonishment. His question was answered, though this also gave him a bounds surprise. This creature's body was not only completely cover in thin fur, but it also had a long, slim tail that was currently wrapped around it's waist. Paws-like feet with little claws for toe nails. The tip of it's tail tipped violet along with its ears, topping with extra bits of fur. Giving those tips a more fluffy appearance.

He took in the creatures whole beauty. Though the right edge of its lip was split, a fading bruise splotched its left eyes and long cuts of its collarbone to chest and even cuts, though old and fading mirrored its back. Though to large to be a knife and to wide for a sword. Plus it was more red and bruised then cut meaning it was whipped.

The Pharaoh took in the creatures whole demeanor and just could stop the images of this creature beneath him. Withering and panting, mewling since it was apparently feline and calling his name. "P-please…?" He refocused his gaze down at the furry being. His stomach gave another jerk at those shimmering amethyst eyes glazed over with tears. It's ears pressing so far back it looked like it had none and it's body trembled with obvious fear.

Looking down at the creatures the Pharaoh felt companied to get to know it. What it was? Where it came from? What it could do? What it liked, what it didn't like? And- The Pharaoh pondered. _'Maybe starting with addressing it has __**Yugi**__ would be a start.'_ Looking back down at the creature-at Yugi, the Pharaoh sighed. This would take some times. Kneeling down before Yugi the Pharaoh tried to pull a smile. Startling himself when that smile came so sudden and naturally to his lips despite its foreign feel. "I'm not going to hurt you Yugi." He tried to sooth the child's fear.

Yugi's eyes widened in utmost shock at the Pharaoh's words. "W-what?"

The smirking Pharaoh could help but chuckle. _'He's too cute. Though, is he an actual he?'_ Deciding first to help makes Yugi more comfortable the Pharaoh leaned over. "I'm going to untie you know so don't try running off. I have guards all throughout the palace as well about the palace grounds." Yugi, still shivering in fear silently nodded as the Pharaoh undid the knot on the bed post as well as the bind to his wrists and removed the loop from around his neck.

Yugi sighed in contentment as the feel of his wrists being freed. He brought his wounds up his lip and began cleaning them, ignoring the foul taste of puss and blood. The Pharaoh cringed at the sight of such wounds. Rising to his feet to walk to his door, opening it as he summoned a guard to fetch Isis for him and to tell her to bring so bandages and ointment for infected wounds. Turning back to Yugi, who was still sitting on the floor. Now though he was watched the Pharaoh. His head turned slightly in confusion. Said ruler could help by chuckle that the cat-person's cuteness.

Returned to the creatures side, "Come here Yugi." Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh. Amethyst orbs shimmering with confusion though obeyed the Pharaoh's command. Seeing said ruler pat the spot on the bed beside him Yugi shyly inched over. Curling his knees into himself as he sat down.

"So tell me Yugi, where are you from?" Instantly the feline stiffened. the Pharaoh wondered if this was too sensitive of a topic seeing as Yugi was captured into slavery. Yugi's family might have been kill or even sold already.

"I… I don't know," came his vague answer. The Pharaoh arched a brow at that but decided not to pry, yet.

Finally curiosity getting the better of him, he just had to ask. "Yugi, what are you? And for at fact are you a male of female?" The Pharaoh really could tell that last factor. Yugi looked so feminine and its voice was so soothing, yet not sound boy or girl. The only thing that pointed to Yugi being male was the lack of breast. Though without know what Yugi was Yugi could in fact me female.

Ears shooting straight up, startling the Pharaoh at there size Yugi hissed. "I'm a male! Ra! Why does everyone every time believe I'm a she-cat?"

Now those ears folded to the sides of his head at an angle as the boy continue to quietly hiss and growl. The Pharaoh could help by chuckle that the boy's cuteness.

There was a knock at the door startling Yugi. "Enter," thew Pharaoh stated and in walked Isis with two servants behind her. One carried a bowl of still steaming water the other caring a blow with what looking like bottles of oil and cloth strips.

The three bowed. "You summoned me Pharaoh?"

"Yes," the Pharaoh turned to Yugi. "His wrists are badly injured and look to be infected."

At her Pharaoh's statement Isis hurried over to Yugi. Not noticing the fact his body was fully exposed this time and gentle grabbed his wrists. Yugi winced at the soft just sudden grip. Quickly looking over them Isis ushered her two servants over. "It is good you informed me my Pharaoh. If it had went one more day without treatment its hand would have had to be removed due to the infection become to severe." Yugi cringed at that.

"Do what you can Isis. Also his name is Yugi." A bit taken aback by her Pharaoh's sudden defense for the boy Isis continued working. Taking a cloth a cleaning the wounds. Yugi hissed and growled once or twice when Isis forced a puss ball open and squeezed them to clean it all away. Though his animalistic sound unnerved the healer some Isis con tuned working. Once done cleaning she reached for a small, pinky sized bottle.

She looking up at Yugi. Her bright, deep blue eyes soothing some of Yugi fright. "This will most definitely burn but try not to move much." Yugi nodded. He figured it would hurt some, and besides he had been dealing with 'burning' more then enough.

However this burn was noting compared to all the others. It feel like acid was eating away at his wrists. Yugi snarled and growled. The fur on his back rising, his ears pinning back and his tail unwound from around his waist now fluffed out and thrashing. He bared his fangs down at the human but made not motion to attack. Even though he could clearly pick up the fear scents portending around the room from all the humans, even the Pharaoh Yugi pushed down his instincts to attack. These humans were helping he, it would only seal his fate if he bite the hand that feed him.

Finishing a moment later with slightly shaky hands Isis pulled back some to see Yugi reaction. To her surprise as well as the other three room occupants Yugi, though panting, smiled kindly at the healer. No trace of the primal anger they all hears moment ago.

Turning back to the bowl the healer took out a jar. Returning to Yugi, "This will make your wrists feel numb, but other then that is should't hurt." Isis informed him as she scooped out out of the white tinted green cream glistening over with oil and applying it to the wounds. Yugi shivered at the cold temperature of the cream. "This will help make your wounds heal faster. You'll need to apply this three times a day. Preferably morning once you wake, noon and night before you go to bed." As Isis finished applying the cream her eyes widened at the sound she began to hear. Looking up she saw Yugi with his eyes closed, ears slightly back and a content smile on his lips as a soothing purr came from his throat. As Yugi purred Isis took the change to bandage up his wrists. ONce she was finished she rose to her feel, in turn Yugi reopened his eyes and stopped purring. Must to the Pharaoh's secret disappointment. "There, now each time you apply the cream you need to change the bandages. Do this for a week then come see me and I'll check to make sure how they are."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you."

Isis couldn't stop the smile from coming into her face, nor the two servant women. The Pharaoh too smiled. "Thank you Isis."

Isis and the servants bowed once more. "Just let me know if anything happens," and with that the three woman were gone. Leaving Yugi and the ruler alone once more.

The Pharaoh looked over at Yugi only to gasp silently. Yugi turned to look at him worried. "Is something wrong Pharaoh? Do I need to catch that healer?"

Shaking his head the Pharaoh smile. "No Yugi, I just realized I never introduced myself."

Taken aback Yugi gasped. "But you're the Pharaoh. I though there was no need four such as you are known all over." Again the ruler chuckled form the third time today and he knew it most definitely wouldn't be his last.

"That is true, but I suppose I can make an exemption here."

Yugi's check heated a bit, turning them a pale pink. The Pharaoh grinned. _'He looks even cuter blushing. If that's a blush that is.'_ Looking Yugi straight in the eyes now, causing the cat-boy's pale pink to heat a couple shades above pale red the Pharaoh smile. "I am Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt. Pleasure to meet you Yugi," and with that Atem lifted one of Yugi's hands, taking great care to mind the bandaged wrist and kiss the back of his hand. Yugi's blue was not evident as his ears flipped back. His neck fur rising and tail bushing slightly in embarrassment.

Silence followed after Atem pulled away and remained for a moment until her remembered something. "Yugi, are you not doing to answer my question?" Atem asked, though a slight tone of seriousness was heard.

Puzzled and a bit worried Yugi tilted his head to the side. "What question?"

"When I asked what you were? It's clear you're not human," Atem stated gesturing to Yugi's tail, ears and fur.

The boys tail tips twitched uneasily and his ears pinned back. He down cast his gaze to the ground. Atem watched all this, wondering what this meant. Was Yugi's special suppose to remain a secret? If so, then why? "If I tell you, you have to swear never to repeat it to anyone." Yugi from tone surprised Atem some.

"I will need to let my council know," he stated more sternly. It didn't matter if the boy was cute he would not tall orate being ordered around.

"Then I can't answer you."

Again Stem was startled. Never before has anyone ever spoken to him like that is it both baffled and angered him. Anger won out in the end and he grabbed Yugi by the wrist, forgetting his wounds even when Yugi cried out in pain.

"You dare speak to me as such _slave_!" Atem emphasized the title slave. Yugi trembled, tears returning to his eyes but he didn't speak. Finally letting his anger go Stem throw Yugi to the floor, used the rope from earlier and retied up his wrists and used the one from his neck on his ankles as he grabbed a neck shackle and clamped it around the cat-boy's throat. Though all this Yugi yowled and fired in pain and fear. Once moment he seemed friendly with the Pharaoh and the moment he didn't answer a question he was being abused again.

Finishing Atem glared down at Yugi with intense, burning flames of fury. A fury Yugi could see, through the Pharaoh's anger at him, was not his doing. "Lets see if you're willing to talk after a night on the floor and no food or water," he growled before turning and stalking out of the room leaving Yugi where he was on the floor.

The young cat-boy mewl softly in pain as he felt the rope rub his bandages the wrong. Looking out the balcony door Yugi guessed it was mid-afternoon if not closing in onto early evening for the sun was still out but a small sliver of night would jet be seen with his keen eyes. Sighing Yugi layer down curling up, his tail wrapping around his waist our of habit from being with the merchants.

A breeze caused the balcony doors, which hadn't seemed to be fully closed to open and stroke Yugi's fur with its gentle touch. The young one purred softly before drifting off to sleep.

As Yugi's breath evened out and sleep settled for him a soft tapping soon followed as blue eyes turned away and vanished back into the palaces dark halls


	2. Tame Me if you Dare

Early evening had come and gone. Atem, after leaving Yugi in his room stormed off the the training arena. Venting out his frustration and anger out on the newbie and fairly new recruits in training. One by one he took them down. Not wanting to end his fun to tried his hardest to prolong the fights, but the trainees were just not match, and within five minutes max each one was either on the grown panting or out cold.

Atem huffed at there lack of power. "If you can't even bring me to a sweat how do you expect to decent your country?" the king scolded his men turning on his heels and marching off. His sword tossed, returned to the pile of weapons beside the entrance.

As the Pharaoh made his way to the dinning hall he ran into Mahado. "My Pharaoh," the ring welder bowed respectively.

"Mahado," Atem greeted with a stiff nod as the two resumed there journey to the dinning hall.

"My Pharaoh, if I may ask, how are things going with that creature?"

Atem's lips pulled back in a small, but tight sneer, his eyes darkening. At the time he and the priest just entered the dinning hall where the rest of the council sat in wait. "He refuses to answer me and has the audacity to not only refuse my order but blatantly command me to never tell anyone the answered to the question I asked. Just who the hell does that little beast think he is?" the Pharaoh yelled before plopping into his seat. Mahado followed in his own place.

All eyes of the council held mixes between pity, curiosity and worry for the cat-boy. Though, unseen, certain blue eyes shadowed over with grieve horror. They all knew what the Pharaoh did with slaves who angered him, wither by there personally doing or not the Pharaoh didn't seemed to care. Isis's gaze lowered. Realizing she's need to make a lot more cream and ointment then she first thought she'd need.

There dinner was brought and everyone ate quietly. No one spoke and only the sounds of eating were hear. This was always how it was.

Once dinner was finished everyone went to attend some last minute assignments before heading to bed.

As Atem turned down the hall a sudden foreboding presence froze him in place and quickened his heart. Eyes wide he spun around to locate the source of this dark feeling only to find nothing. When to turned back around the presence complete vanished. As if it was never there at all, but Atem knew. He'd forever recognize that overpowering bloodlust from any bring. It was just something he would never be able to forget.

Taking a deep breath he continued on, returning to his room. There, still on the floor with his tail wrapped around his waist was Yugi, sound asleep. Atem stared at the cat-boy wondering just how someone, anyone could sleep half the day and still remain just that, asleep.

Snorting uncaringly Atem removed his jewelry, whipped away his kohl before stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed. Atem wasn't going to think how beautiful Yugi looked in the fading moon light, nor was he going to think just how shiny that fur of his would shimmer in the rays of the full force of the moons glow. Or how his eyes would sparkle like breathtaking stars. Or the flexible and smooth flow of his body. Or the way that smooth moving body shuddered under his touch- NO!

Atem crushed his eyes shut, desperately fighting back the arousal he knew was slowly forming. One, Yugi wasn't even human. Two, he was a slave. And three… Uh…well…. He was a commoner. There!

Everyone knew Atem preferred men over women. Egypt may discriminate on things that can be controlled, like religion how slaves are treated, but not love. That above all was one of the mainly and truly only freedoms Egypt had. Though with being Pharaoh and preferring men and issue with producing an heir came as a road block. For the heirs' carrier would then become queen by law, regardless if the Pharaoh was married to a man. And the man would never be seen as Egypt's second ruler, just the Pharaoh's personally and proven chambered consort.

However, Atem's past experience with any romantic emotions that exceeded past a one-night stand was a personally taboo in his mind.

Finally forcing down the rest of his semi-soft wood to a complete 'lax Atem closed his eyes more calmly, allowing himself to forget and drift off into a dreamless slumber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The first lights of Ra were just beginning to rise to announce the start of a new day. Our of habit from traveling with the merchants Yugi's body had quote literally curled itself into a ball to help protect his soft underbelly during the night's dangers and cold. His tail winded around his waist and knees. His ears pronged up, intent on discovering any danger before reaching him.

A twitch from his left ear signaled the stirring of the Pharaoh. Yugi cracked open an eye only to silently gasp. There before him was a decently sized moon fish on a large palm tree leaf. A ripe plum say beside a small bowl of what Yugi scented was indeed cream with small mixtures of honey and cinnamon. Yet what caused Yugi to gasp his mouth like a fish was the lotos flower, stemless and leafless but with all its luscious petals.

"What the…" Yugi silently murmur. The food was a gracious gift in itself, but the lotos… Human's don't each lotoses straight from the plant, and no one knew who or even what he was. So how….

Then it hit Yugi. _'There must be someone here who does know what I am!'_ Panicked Yugi sniffed at the leaf, trying desperately to pick up the scent of the one who brought this- Wait! _'Someone was in here, and I didn't notice?'_ Again the cat-boy's heart began to rapidly thunder. _'But how? I though the human had forgotten all about us. So how is it…'_ Yugi could finish because he didn't know how too. It just didn't make any since.

His seances turned back to the food. The fish was raw, looked even freshly caught even, the cream smelt warm. _'The person must have warmed it.'_ Again Yugi wondered how a human knew what his kind liked. Though even more baffling the lotos, Yugi could clearly scent, was sprinkled with salt. This being Yugi knew without a doubt the person who brought him this meal knew exactly what they were doing. Everything was just the way Yugi liked it. As if he were back home eating the meals his mother would sometimes make.

Shifting his ears towards Atem, who was still in bed, Yugi made sure he was still asleep before he began to eat. Yugi had to seriously restrain himself from humming out in delight, though soft purrs seeped from his throat. The sky was colored deep pink when Yugi finished, though he had no head what to do with the fish bones or the bowl that once contained the cream.

Figuring he could wrap the bones in the leaf and despise of them when he had time Yugi froze in his actions. There, behind the leaf was writing, but not just any writing. Writing written in _his_ language! Not bothering to question this Yugi silently read:

"I apologize for Pharaoh mistreating of you Desert Runner. He has not been himself for years. I hope the meal was filling. Yes, I am a human and yes I have had contact with your kin. Though many years ago. I will answer all your questions tonight if you can get to the east wing of the palace. Also just place the leftovers under Atem's bed. I'll take care of it."

Yugi was undoubtably baffled. As he finished shoving the leaf, bones and bowl under the Pharaoh's bed Yugi realized something. _'The person addressed Atem by name at the end of the message.'_ Yugi remembered Atem saying he didn't allow anyone call him by his name. Though… Yugi's eyes snapped towards the still slumbering Pharaoh._ 'Perhaps a kin of the Pharaoh's? But then how would the Pharaoh's kin know of my race?'_ Yugi sighed after a moment. He was production more questioned then answers.

Figuring he could do with more sleep Yugi curled back onto the bit of rug at the foot of the bed, tail wrapping his waist, belly completely full for the first time in months and fell into a contest sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The sun, now risen halfway into the sky, woke Atem with its shining rays on his face. Groaning awake the Pharaoh lifted himself out of bed, going to ready for the day when he spotted something on the ground at the foot of his bed. As Atem readied to call for his guards the 'thing' moving over revealing a cute, furry face with a pink nose and large, pointy ears. A hairdo resembling him own yet no extra bangs going up and the tip violet. Reality then came crashing back down on him.

_'That's right. Yugi, the…this thing…cat-boy, is now my servant and refuses to obey.'_ Rising to his feet Atem readied for the day and left Yugi alone on the floor. Part of him wanted to wake the arrogant bastard up which the other, and currently winning half demand he be let to sleep. Sighing Atem turned and left the room.

The day began with a silent breakfast then the council readied for the morning meetings. Criminals were sentenced, taxes were collected or the tax payers who couldn't pay were arrested where Atem sentenced there punishment from three years as palace servants or six years in the mine to life… Depending on his mood at the giving time of sentence.

It was lunch brake now. Everyone had there meals before having the remaining hour and a half to do as they wished before returning to the thrown room for noon meetings. Atem was on his was to his room. Upon entering he saw Yugi was still asleep.

Grumbling now, for he was not in the mood, Atem walked over to the peacefully slumbering creature and gave him a shape kick in the side. A yowl of pain ripped from Yugi as he strange away from the flaring ache in his ribs. Yet the movement causing his still bound wrists to jerk, in thus emanating another pain filled cry from the boy.

A moment later he lay there on his knees, curled up. His tail in-between his legs to try and hid the fact it was rubbed the new forming bruise the Pharaoh had so kindly given him.

"It's past noon boy. Get. Up." Looking into those blazing red eyes Yugi shivered fearfully and gulped before staggering to his feet. His tail still in-between his legs. Ear pinned back and eyes closed tight in attempts too try and forget the pain. Atem though kicked him again in the stomach, growling. "I said get up!" he ordered. Yugi whimpered but forced himself to rise. Once to his feet he stared down at the floor. Refusing to look up into the Pharaoh's eyes. Somehow this both amused and irritated Atem, but why he was irked he did not know. Snorting he hissed, "Now, are you going to obey slave and answer my questions?" Without looking up Yugi meekly nodded, Atem smirked. "Good."

Before he could repeat his questions from yesterday though, "But I still stand by what I said." His sharp gaze snapped up too meet Atem's and the Pharaoh was thrown back by the sheer force those eyes of his emanated. The fact his pupils where silted didn't help matters either. "I will not relinquish my origins to one who cares little of his own peoples lives. A being with no heart doesn't deserve to know my race."

Yugi's firm growl startled the Pharaoh, but it was his determined will and sheer lack of respect towards Atem that snapped the wire.

Before Yugi knew it he was slammed into the floor. A burning warmth erupted over his left cheek. With Atem pushed or slapped him, Yugi know not but the assault did not stop with that one hit. Two sharp kicks to him side follow before he was kicked in the stomach sending him flying to the side. Yet due to his bound to was viciously yanked back. The ropes clawing through the wrapping, tearing open the wounds and soaking the bandages with his blood. A wail of agony rang without the room and more then likely down the corridor.

"How dare you speak to me as such you filthy beast!" Atem roared.

The cat-boy coughed. Blood spat out. "Better to be a beast then a heartless monster of darkness," he murmured. Atem, though it was low and he had to strain his ears, heard. Rage boiled over his and his temper finally snapped.

Gripping one hand to the God Pyramid around his neck and thrusting the other out towards Yugi, "Be gone to the Shadow Realm!"

A massive beam of swirling black, blue and purple demonic energy shot out at Yugi. The boy wailed out in agony. Atem gave a small victorious grin before it was complete whipped off his face, replaced with astonishment. His stance faltered and his whole body shock was disbelief. "I-Impossible…"

Yugi's eyes were narrowed down at the beam, his hands blocking, as it trying to hold it back. Though what stunned Atem was that a Yugi's eyes were glowing white. Even narrow the Pharaoh could clear notice. Finally with a firm roar Yugi swiped at the shadow beam of magic reducing it to flickering lights of fading ash.

Once the last go the magic disappeared Yugi feel to his knees, panting. Atem could only stand there, watching, waiting. Believing now Yugi would turn on him. Atem didn't know the boy had such power. Power enough to cancel out his shadow magic with a mere swipe of his hand.

What Atem didn't know was that the beam caused Yugi actually damage. Though not physical, but spiritually. That and it was his 'claws' that ridded the black power. His hands themselves stung from the forced behind the magics attack.

A sudden intriguing grin spread over Atem's face. _'I can use him.'_ Untied the rope from the bed post, not fearing Yugi would attack seeing as hour warn he looked, Atem began to tug Yugi towards the door. "Come. You will remain with me in the throne room today." Not going to question this Yugi obeyed and followed. Besides, he might be able to sneak away or something to meet the human.

Atem wore a smug grin, believing he had managed to tame the boy.

Oh how wrong he was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The brake hour came and went and when it was only there Pharaoh missing the council began to wonder. Though there pondering was short lived as said ruler entered the room seconds later, dragging an all to willingly following Yugi behind him.

Isis gasped at the sight of the blood soaked bandages and bruises. Karim and Shada along with Seto shifted there eyes from there Pharaoh to the boy to utter shock. While Mahado gazed at Atem with bewilderment and Aknadin eyed Yugi with self shame.

No would could say anything though as Atem marched his way over to a posted spike with a chain a few feet from his throne. It was a place where, if the Pharaoh ever had a pet such as a lion or tiger, the animal would be chain there. And since Yugi in the since was _his_ pet as well as an animal Atem only as it fitting.

Removing the ropes from his wrists and throat cuff Atem swiftly replaced it was a large, thick and heavy iron chain linking down to the metal spike completely slammed into the stone flooring. Yugi was silently grateful for the lack go rope. Atem sat at his thrown once he was finished. "Let's begin," and with that the noon meetings commenced.

Nothing truly eventful occurred. Atem felt with trading issues with other countries, the issue with Bakura's band of thieves. Yet Yugi discovered the only reason Atem bothered with this group was due to the fact they've stolen straight from him. Atem also felt with more taxation matters, plans on palace reservations. To where Yugi didn't know, and then about the issue of Atem needing an hire, which said Pharaoh visibly seethed and out right demanded no to discuss the issue further for day.

When all was set and done it was nearly early evening with Ra making his decent over the Earth. The throne rooms doors were thrown open following but loud cursing and shouting.

Atem rose to his feet, greatly pissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Pharaoh," one of three guards began, bowing as much as he could. "We captured this man stalking through your chambers after hearing noises." Atem's red glare shifted to the accused man and sure enough Atem felt that same presence from last night. That overpowering lust for blood.

The mans copper gaze flickered with pure rage. Long red hair tied back into a ponytail and caramel skin looked to all be layered with some sport of black dust. Maybe ash?

"What are you doing here?" Atem ordered. Though from the mans pressure he sensed he already knew.

Yugi too sensed the mans dark aura, though something wasn't right.

The man snarled, "You are the cause for her death!"

Atem, unaffected huffed. "And you saw it fit to attempt to assassinate me?" He ask in the burned tone. Yugi wondered, clearly this was not the first attempt at Atem's life, but why was he so confident?

"You condemn her father even though he's ill on his death bed to mining the rest of his life before you have Anat raped to death!? And you have the never to assume you have the right to live? You bastard!" The man roared. Yugi covered his mouth in horrifying shock. _'A-Atem didn't… He…He couldn't have…. A child?'_

Atem though snorted, almost as if saying 'And I care?'

The man seemed to shift and stiffen awkwardly. Yugi noticed this instantly yet no one else did. "I'm ashamed _**he**_ couldn't finish what _**he**_ started ten years ago," the man spat venomously. Yugi noticed Atem visible flinch and the council, even the guard stiffen sharply. However, this was all the man needed.

He smashed his head against the guard behind him. Kicking the one to his left in the groin then elbowing the remaining on too his right in the face before pushing him square in the gut. ONce free the man took off at the charge. Though instead of aiming for freedom he went straight for Atem.

Instantly the council acted. Using there Millennial items attacked. Though Yugi's earlier premonition was conformed when the man easily and inhumanly dodged all there attacks.

Yugi's heart hammered. _'No!'_ He started pulling and tugging at the chains. Desperately trying to get free. The man kicked Isis in the chest sending her flying back with Shada following not far behind with a push to his face. Karim put up a bit of a better fight, even landing a blow to the man's arm, though to too met the floor.

Clawing frantically now at the chains Yugi's struggles became only more and more wild the closer the man got to the Pharaoh. A deep burning forming and and began to surface writhing the boy's chest. 'No! No! I can't let this happen!' Mahado was able to get the man on the arm where Karim hit and twice in leg and once on his shoulder before the man leapt into the air and side kicked the ring welder in the head. Sending him spiraling into the wall with a loud 'THUD'. Aknadin may be old, but the old man put up a decent fight. Even managing to strike the man in the gut once before he was slammed into a nearby pillar.

Eyes slitting, fangs baring, claws unsheathing, tail lashing, Yugi hissing and growled. Snarled and spat as his jaws clamped down on the chain in a feral method of ripping himself free. His eyes were emanating a soft, white glowing as he continued to struggling. Small clicks and cracks he heard as the metal began to start giving way. Seto charged at the man, his rod held out with the hidden spike unsheathed from its base. Ducking and dodging Seto swung the blades of his rod doubling with some shadow magic blasts. The man missed each black with easy, now able to read there flow patter, but the rods blades did get him over his chest and other arm. With a roar of rage the man thrust out his palms and with a straddling wave of unknown magic Seto was thrust into thrown steps. A loud crack echoed before the young priest fell still.

Yugi's eyes were now sheen-ed over a milk-white. His fang and claws thickening, lengthening. His fur bristling as he started crunching down on the metal links. Bending and denting themas the sharp snaps clicked clean off.

The man advanced on Atem. The young Pharaoh going for his God Pyramid only to have a sudden blade pierce his shoulder back against the throne. Blood leaked down, staining his clothes. Atem's red gaze burned and scorched deep within the man's blazing copper lights. Reaching before the Pharaoh the man raised a hand. Nail for before the rulers eyes shifted and grew into long, deadly claws. "Farewell Pharaoh," he spat bringing this claws down on him, aiming for the rulers throat.

CLINK

CLANK

SNAP

"Roar!


	3. One among you Knows

With a mighty roar Yugi ripped free from his chains. The moment the metal was torn from his being the white pelted boy sprang towards the throne, colliding with the man and slamming into the stone floor at the base of the throne. The force of the collision caused the man to bounce, flipping Yugi to be under the man only for the boy to thus and push over his head firmly pinning the man under his now larger hand-like paw.

The man gazed up, shellshocked at the savagely snarling and growling boy above him.

**"When the hell are you doing here?"** Yugi demanding in his mother tongue.

The man, shocked into silence just starred for a moment. **"Me? What are ****YOU**** of all people doing ****HERE****?"** the man replied with new found rage in the same language.

The boy snarled. **"I was captured and sold here. I couldn't break free until I was back to full strength. Yet why are you here trying to kill the Pharaoh?"**

**"The ****HUMAN**** allowed the death of an innocent child. A child which I saved from death only a few months ago from the save illness that now plagues her father. I had a packed with the child!"** the man roared, tears formed and streaming down his face.

**"A life is a life, no matter how much darkness may lie. Or have you forgotten that?"** Yugi could understand the mans rage, but that didn't justify his action towards killing a human. The Pharaoh of all humans at that.

The man sneered. **"You have gotten soft in your absence from home. Would you so quickly choose an human over one of your kin?"**

Yugi's now completely white, glowing gaze hardened as he spat, **"Have ****YOU**** forgotten who I am so much so in my unwanted absence that you allowed you rage to blind your action?"**

The man now visibly shrank back, terrified at the remembrance was who Yugi exactly was.

Durning there conversation Atem had removed the knife in this shoulder while the council and guards regained consciousness. Seconds later everyone was gawking at the food of the throne steps. The boy, Yugi as Atem knew his name, appeared more like a saving and wild animal. Though the white glowing eyes and the sudden new accessory wrapped near the tip of his tail, which too was glowing bright, did the job equally well. In what looking like black silk wrapping was tucked in tightly a brilliantly shinning white stone.

Another factor that baffled the Egyptians was the fact Yugi was talking in some unknown language, and the man was conversing right back in then same tongue.

Mahado was the first to rise, despite be the most injured he was by far, also, the most stubborn one of the council. Rivaling that of even Seto's firm disposition. Aknadin and Isis so regain full consciousness followed swiftly by Seto then Karim. The guards took then time to rise, seeing as the man was subdued.

Isis rushed over to Atem to examine his wound, but the proud Pharaoh was paying her little, if at any attention at all. Atem mind was a whirlwind of emotions. First off, why did Yugi save him? The creature had every and all right to just sit back and watch the show of his murder, and later blame he couldn't help due to Atem chaining him down and wounding him prier. Yet here he was. Injured, battered and bruised. Now from both the merchants and himself. Atem just couldn't understand _why_ the boy chose to save him. To him it made absolutely no since what so ever. He belittled the boy, deprived him of food, drink and warmth. Even beating him for simple not answers some question that, Atem only now realized, were probably kept secret for a reason. Perhaps Yugi was just trying to perhaps his loved one. Perhaps he…had a…family…

Atem's gaze only largeness when the noises in the room began to penetrate his foggy, confused mind. Only then did he realize the man and Yugi were communicating in a language none of them could understand. Atem opted to remain silent for once. Think it be better to see how this turned out. His guards and even royal council was no match for this seemingly inhuman man, yet Yugi took him down in one leap. Atem realized that Yugi, all this time if he so wanted, had the strength to kill him at any give moment. Yet he didn't. He took Atem harsh words and cruel treatment with all this unnecessary beatings when all he had to do was swing his paws and Atem would be no more.

Then Atem saw the man's furious face instantly pale to sheer horror. The rulers eyes widened. _'Just what did Yugi say?'_ he couldn't help ask. This man who seemed to plow through them like swatting flies Yugi reduced to not only a defenseless possession but also a submissive state. It was like Yugi was in command.

A rumbled growl pulled Atem out of his thought and his gaze back to Yugi. The boy's tail lashed with such ferocity the long appendage could be considered a whip with the sound and shaping it was making.

**"You have damned yourself. I can do nothing to help you here. For your actions have sealed your fate."** Yugi sank his claws harshly into the man's shoulder as he leaned down at a level to almost kiss the man. His fiery amethyst orbs gleaming with strain sadness. **"Your fate will be death here. But also, I must unfortunately brand you as well."**

The man's eyes flew so wide it looked like his eyes would fall out any moment. "No! P-Please don't?" The mans sudden revert back to Egyptian and his hysteric expression meant he was truly terrified of something. Though that something now, the whole council and Pharaoh eyes intently. They were all practically on the edge of there set when they saw Yugi rise a hand-like paw. Unsheathed claws gleaming hauntingly in the fire lights. A faint, almost ghostly glow incased the claws. Yugi eyes saddened. The man screamed, the Egyptians cried out in mixed shocks or gasps as Yugi brought his claws down across the man's face.

As the man continued to cry out Yugi lunged forward and bit into the man's throat, chocking his wails of agony. Tears slipped from both the man's and Yugi's eyes as the attacker gave a final choke before dropping to the floor, limp and dead. Yugi removed his fangs from the man's throat, his eyes glossy as tears started to stream down his face. **"I'm sorry, my brother."** Turning Yugi strolled back over the metal spike with the shattered link bits and layer down withy his back turned to the Egyptians.

No one dared near Yugi. Not after witnessing him kill right before there eyes. None of they wanted to be next if he should snap at them. Atem order the body to be removed and burned. Yugi flinched at that order but said nothing about it. Isis tended to Atem's wounded shoulder before attempting to approach Yugi. The boy's ears swerved her was and the woman stopped. Unsure what too do or what Yugi would do for that matter.

Heaving a heavy sigh Yugi rolled over, offering the healer his arms to treat his wrists. Surprised but not the least bit unnerved now Isis went forwards, changing Yugi's bandages after reapplying the ointment, which didn't hurt as much but Yugi still growled, then cream which Yugi softly purr thanks for. Looking over at Atem Isis glared. "My Pharaoh, he needs to rest or he will not get well." She narrowed her eyes. "Preferably someplace _warm_," she stirred.

Despite her visible show of disrespect, Atem knew what she was doing. Show him, in front of the council, that he owned Yugi his life. And showing the boy a bit more cruise would be a start. The Pharaoh nodded. "I'll have his escorted to my chambers-"

"No need Pharaoh." Yugi rose to his feet, staggering slightly. Everyone turned to him. "I can find the way. I'll just follow your nice scent trail back." Yugi smiled before turned and heading out the door.

A mild blush heated Atem's cheeks. He didn't know if it was Yugi's smile, the fact he stated he had a 'nice' scent or both. The Pharaoh was willing to wager both.

Matters were decided , issue were on the works to being solved or coming to a slight agreement. All being the matter of Yugi and his unusual connection with that attacker, if there was any. Though the fact the two spoke a language none of them knew was proof enough that they at least came from the same origin. In the end Atem stated he was speak with Yugi once more. A piercing glare from Isis have Atem quickly adding he would harm the boy.

Now the Pharaoh was on his way to his chambers when a he say Aknadin standing a few feet from his chamber door. Arching a brow Atem approached the elder priest. "Aknadin, what are you doing here?"

Aknadin turned to Stem, though the look in his eyes revealed strangely nothing but pity. "Atem," the elder began. Using his nephew birth name for the first time in ten years. Atem startled silently nodded for his uncle to go on. Suddenly the elders eyes narrowed almost menacingly. "You must not harm that boy any farther." The ruler was thrown back by his uncles demand. Remembering then times his uncle had to rule until he was of ruling age, Atem felt like a child again under the elders scolding tone. Before he could question why Aknadin continued. "I think I know what the boy is. And if my hunch is correct… I just pray to the Gods I'm wrong."

"What? Why?" Atem worried why it would be bad to know what Yugi was. Could it really be so secretive that lives would be in danger if known?

"If I'm wrong we're safe. But… If I'm correct on my hunch, to what the special that boy is, we're you, me, the capital and all of Egypt are doomed."

"What!?" Atem bellowed in sheer disbelief. Sure Yugi was strong, and his people were probable just as powerful, but to destroy a whole country?

"Heed my warning Atem." Aknadin began to move around and walk pass his nephew. "These creatures are more then they seem. Even Yugi is more then he appears to be. Be cautious Atem." With that Aknadin left. Atem remain in his dazed for a moment longer before shaking his head and proceeding ninth his chamber.

Upon opening the door he saw Yugi returned to his place on the floor at the foot of his bed. Sighing Pharaoh went over to the out cold cat-boy and scooped him up in his arms. Yugi, instantly feeling the warmth turn and snuggled into it, rubbing his his face into Atem's chest. Said person flush bright red as he turned and placed Yugi on his bed, but when he went to let go Yugi whimpered and clung to him. His soft features contorted and scrunched up in pain and fright. His ears pressed back and tail wrapped around Atem's wrist. It was then the Pharaoh noticed the black slim wrapping with the white stone was gone. Figuring he could ask later Atem turned back to Yugi.

Bitting his lips he readjusted Yugi so he could have some room and settled down beside the cat-boy whom quite literally curled up against him. His tail moving from around Atem's wrist to his waist. Yugi's ears flattened back farther with content happiness, his face lightened to soft hot as he snuggled more into the Pharaoh chest, purring loudly in bliss.

Atem, to say the leads was frozen with shock, and yet his heart felt light and…fuzzy. His stomach seemed to have insects gently fluttering about, his body tingled and his face felt a few degrees to warm. Yet, though all this, this felt so…right. Atem then smile an actually and genuine smile since the past ten years. Wrapping his arms around Yugi he lay there, pressing his chin atop the boy's head before sighing in soft contentment himself before realizing he was drifting asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The half moon shun brightly in the inky sky. Soft murmurs from the palace of sleep people and rhythmic insects reached Yugi's ears. Though it was the sound of a lulling and steady thumping and soft huffing that rang clearer then all the others. Fluttering his eyes open Yugi looking around but only saw darkness, yet he felt completely warm. Deciding to just ignore the fact he could see due to he felt no pain and was quite content to remain with then warmth. That thought though was sharply broken by a soft groan that was not of Yugi's making.

Slowly, almost robotic'ly Yugi looked up to be greeted with the tender face of a sleeping Atem. His eyes were gently shut, his lips slightly parted, cheeks a light pink tint and his breather was soft and stead signaling he was deep asleep.

Yugi couldn't stop the smile that pulled on his lips, and he was about to consider remain there and returning to sleep, since he knew nothing happened before hand, when something dawned on him.

The east palace wing, the human who knew of his race!

Looking back yo at Atem Yugi began to slowly untangle himself from the Egyptian ruler. Twice he had to rub the Pharaoh arms to help relax him enough so he could squeeze out of his death grip. Once free Yugi just could resist to stoke the man's cheek as a happy sigh drifted form the slumbering man's still parted lips. Yugi purred softly before turning and silently exiting the room. The hall was fairly dark and quite, but at times like this Yugi was grateful to be what he was.

Ears twitching and his pup lies slitting to accommodate the last of light Yugi wove through the palace halls, pass guards and towards the east wing. Once there he noticed this side of the palace was mostly a garden-like with various platens and vegetation.

Yugi's eyes burst wide with all the naturally setting and atmosphere. His home was like this, just with much, much more. Entering the garden Yugi began wondering around looking and sending all the different plant life. His face bore a the mark of true happiness. Reaching a small pond Yugi glanced inside to silently gasp.

Eight or nine moon fish swarm about within the crystal clear waters of the pond. Then Yugi began to just realize, he knew a lot of these plants. A decent handful were even native to his homeland. _'But… That can only mean…'_

"I see you came, Yugi.


	4. A Plan to Flee comes Spontaneously

Please not comment on the spelling and/or grammar. My computer was acting funning so I could spell check it properly. It's late, I want to go too bed. I'll check it over later. Just enjoy to update. Thank you.

x-x-x

The boy's ears shot up. Spinning on his heels amethyst came eyes too eye with pale blue and a gold replacement. The man's dull gray beard hung, decently tamed, a few inches from his chin along with equally gray locks of hair that draped down and over the left side of his face. Concealing his fake eye. Aged tan flesh, worn from stress and battles waved over his forms in small crinkles. Light and fading scars lined his visible form, definite signs of a hard life.

Yugi's gaze harden instantly. Unsheathing his claws he ready to attack.

"Easy dear boy, I'm not hear to harm you."

"You're of the the Pharaoh's priests." The teen hissed. "What could you possibly want?"

The man's aged, old eyes lidded, a heavy sigh pushed from his lips. Then there was silence.

Easing up his stance, Yugi stared calculatingly at the old man. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Calmly the elder's eye gained a light shine as he bowed his head respectfully. "I am Aknadin, High Priest to Pharaoh Atem, welder of the Millennium Eye and uncial to the precent ruler." Yugi eyed Aknadin, wondering what the human wanted. After a pause he repeated, "What do you want, human?"

Aknadin smirked, jolting Yugi back into a tense-ready battle pose. "Dear Yugi, it is not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." Yugi's ears twitched.

"And what's that?" the teen inquired, wearily.

"Freedom," Aknadin blatantly stated. Yugi's posture straightened, his eyes narrowed.

"You would betray your leader?" His voice held suspicion and cautiousness.

Without hesitation the older man nodded. "Why?" Again Aknadin's gaze downcast, as if seeing a past moment.

"There us to be someone here I deeply cared for. My brother, who was pharaoh at the time did know of her origin and neither did I. Until later…" Yugi's tail twitched. A silent command to continue. Wether he knew if Aknadin understood the motion or not wasn't answered as the elder continued anyway. "It was after my nephew's birth that she had to leave." Aknadin inhaled deeply. "I don't know why she left but I haven't seen her since," he looked too Yugi. "If you see her among your people please tell her they we are still waiting."

The cat-boy's ears narrowed forwards at the man. His eyes wide. "We?" Yugi saw Aknadin's aged body tense as he refused to look at the teen. Suddenly it all made since to then teen. The message, the food, this garden. Amethyst eyes gawked up at the man in shock.

"Please," Aknadin began. "I know you're of high rank from your single colored pelt, but I beg you…" he started to shake.

"You want me to keep this a secret." It was a statement not a question, Aknadin nodded slowly. Yugi's eyes narrowed on the man. "Did she bare you any litters?"

The Priest's eye shoot wide, fear imminent in its pale blue depth. Slowly, ever so timidly he nodded before he weakly found his voice. "O-One. Only o-one was b-born."

"I see…"

Aknadin hearing the all to familiar soft padding of feet approaching bowed his head lower. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "I will hold your secret to my grave if you can truly free me from this prison here."

Aknadin's head shot up seeing Yugi smile warmly. "And I will tell your mate that her human mate and kit still breath." A foggy blue eyes sealed with tears.

"Thank you Desert Runner."

The boy just nodded. "Now, what plan do you have on freeing me?"

"It won't be easy,"Aknadin gazed down at the cat-boy. "And Atem will most certainly chase after you."

Yugi gave the elder a fangy grin. "Yes, but we're not called 'Desert Runners' for no reason."

The priest too smirked back. "Here's what you have to do…" And the plan was then underway.

**XxXxXxX**

It was the peak of noon. Ra was at his highest making the heat unbearable. All the priests were present in then throne room along with Atem and Yugi, who was once again chained down.

Atem was handling the last criminal when Aknadin voiced all there wishes.

"My Pharaoh, could we rest up until early evening when Ra had cooled some?" Eager for the rest Atem agreed and dismissed everyone.

He took Yugi's chain as they head up stairs and down a corridor before stopped before a balcony at the end of the hallway.

Atem pushed Yugi on the the balcony. Yugi guessed he was about a hundred feet high give or take.

"Well Yugi, do you plan on speaking to me now?" Atem glared. _'I hope Aknadin's advise works.'_

**xXx**

**EARLY THAT MORNING**

**xXx**

_Atem strolled through the hallways for a morning stretch before attending the thrown room. As he rounded at corner he spotted Aknadin peering out over the fair city. 'I wonder…' "Aknadin!" Atem called his high priest. The elder turned and bowed. "What can I do for you my Pharaoh?"_

_Atem stood before the elder. "I want your advice on my cat-boy slave."_

_Aknadin inwardly roared but remained calm before Atem. "What sort of advice?"_

_"You've interrogated countless men for information during my fathers' reign," he began causing a rising ball of bile to tug in the elders gut. "My slave refused to obey me, yet I want no one to touch him other then myself." A slight sigh of relief Atem didn't notice blow from Aknadin's mouth. "So I want you to give me the best method you know to handle him and make him crack."_

_Indeed Atem had though of torture, even rape to force his slave to speak. But one look into those shimmering eyes and Atem found he just couldn't do it. So here he was, begging his priest to help him._

_Aknadin thought for a moment. 'This could work better then what I had originally planned.' Thinking quickly over what Yugi's people were capable of a sudden idea struck him. "Well, despot the fact he's a…creature. He's still a child. Put a 'small' child someplace too high where they can't get down and they'll do almost anything to be rescued."_

_Pondering Atem concluded, "So what you're saying is to trap him someplace high leveled. That's it?" the Pharaoh sounded a bit insulted. It was a childish stunt._

_'Not good…' "Please my Pharaoh think this throw a moment. The boy has shone quite clearly he can hold his own if needed. Yet despite his own power he has yet to strike back at you." Atem craned a brow._

_"Go on."_

_Aknadin mentally smirked. 'This could work.' "Confine the boy to a high place. A balcony or even the roof where he can not escape. Scare him a bit and he'll squealing out everything before you know it."_

_Aknadin watched Atem think this over. He prayed it would work. He was the only one whom know what Yugi was and what he could really do. So if this worked then teen get not only get free, but a huge head start home._

_Finally Atem turned his gaze to his elder priest. "Very well Aknadin. I shall give it a try. But if he fails to speak know I will be having a talk with you again on more, extreme measures." _

_The one-eyed man bowed. "Of course Your Highness." Aknadin rose his head as he watched Atem walk off. 'However you won't be able to for Yugi will be long gone' he mused with glee as he turned to find some breakfast before attending the thrown room for the morning._

**XxX**

**PRECENT**

**XxX**

The teen glanced around. He was in the clear open with no possible was out other then through Atem. At least, no other 'human' way out. Turning back to the Pharaoh. 'I see you found a better plan at the last moment. Thank you Aknadin.' Yugi grinned. "My apologies Pharaoh, by I still stand by my word."

Atem's red eyes flared. "How dare you!" I'll have you're-"

"Unfortunately for you I no long wish to remain here." Yugi cut him off.

Atem went to strike him when Yugi turned and hissed at him causing the Egyptian ruler to stumble back. The cat-boy hopped onto the balcony railings, purring as he gazed down the long drop.

A sudden fred loomed over Atem as he watched this. Then, without realizing it to lunged for Yugi, trying to grab him. A startling cry rang out from the Pharaoh as Yugi leapt off the railing, dissenting fast to the earth below.

Atem tried to reach for him, but Yugi's coat was to sleek and he slipped between him fingers.

As the teen free fell his instincts kicked in. Twirling in the air he rolled into a little ball. ears flattening and tail curling into him. About thirty feet from impact Yugi throw out him arms and legs, straightening them down to the ground. His tail flying behind him, steering him at a right angle. At the last possible moment Yugi's muscles slacked as he hit the ground. His limbs bent with the impact, pushing him into a roll. Quickly the boy rose to his feet turning too see Aknadin the in the shadows of the palace entrance smiling at him. Yugi in turn smiled back before turning his gaze up to the still flabbergasted Atem.

A smile string pulled at his heart but Yugi pushed it aside before turning a fleeing out of the palace ground into the city and out into the vast desert, to home, to freedom.

Atem watched Yugi run. Run swift, run fast, run… Running away. His eyes suddenly snapped tearing him away from the fleeing boy.

"Guards!" he bellowed as five guards approached there pharaoh. "Find Seto, Aknadin, Isis and Mahado and told them to ready there horses. We're going after my runaway slave."

The guards bowed and rushed off to do as told. A few moments later chosen four were on there steads, rushing out with there Pharaoh after the runaway slave.

Aknadin could only pray Yugi reached his land before Atem got to him first.

What the five human's didn't realize was that only two would ever be returning 'home'


End file.
